


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Ryumako



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/pseuds/Ryumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Ryuko share an idea about how to spice up their sex lives, and then make a journey to a very adult-themed shop. They make an interesting purchase, and it proves to be well worth the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

“Ryuko-chan,” Mako spoke her name, looking up to her as they held one another. “That was super sexy…”

“Mm, yeah,” Ryuko spoke, rubbing her side. She had really been in the mood for some fooling around that night, and Mako had been happy to oblige. More than oblige, actually - Mako had essentially taken control, as she enjoys doing often. 

Ryuko always got so lost in the motions that she didn’t mind one bit how frequently Mako would top. The way her hips would roll atop her own, the way she’d shamelessly moan right into her ear, the way her chest would press against hers…really, Ryuko often preferred it.

“Ryuko-chan,” She spoke her name again.

“Hm?”

“How would you feel about…spicing it up a bit? In the bedroom?”

Ryuko’s eyes widened, and she looked down at her girlfriend. “In what way?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Mako said thoughtfully. “We could try some toys, or something like that…”

Ryuko started again with a soft tone, “Is our…current way of having sex not exciting enough for you?”

“No, no, that’s not it at all!” She insisted, scooting up a little. “You see how easy you make me cum just on your own…it’s definitely not that.”

The dark-haired girl swallowed. “Then…?”

“I just thought it’d be fun, ya know!” She reasoned. “Why not explore our full sexy potential as a couple?”

Ryuko lay quietly for a few moments as Mako let her think. The idea was certainly interesting, to say the least. She wasn’t opposed to it, necessarily, but she was wary of the outcome. What if they chose the wrong ‘toy’, and it wasn’t fun? What if they used it wrong? What if the one they wanted was too expensive? What if they embarrassed themselves trying to purchase one?

Then, she figured to herself, these things were probably regular things couples went through as they ‘explored their full sexy potential’ together. Just as she was beginning to really open up to the idea (despite possible consequences), her brain conjured up images of her using various types of toys on Mako, making her squirm and call out her name. She bit her lip. 

“Now that you mention it,” She began quietly. “That does sound like fun…”

“Right?” Mako snuggled closer to her. “I’m glad you agree!”

“So, what’d you have in mind?”

“Well, actually, I’ve had this idea for a little while, but I held off on actually looking for something specific because I wanted it to be something that both of us picked out. You know, together,” She explained. “But um, I was thinking something along the lines of a… _strap-on_.” She whispered the phrase like it was some scandalous secret.

“Really? Something like that?” Ryuko was surprised, but then again not – she thought she had meant something more innocent like a small vibrator, but then again this was the unpredictable force that was Mako.

“Mhm…” The brunette traced her collarbone with her fingertips.

Ryuko smirked. “So,” She spoke. “You want me to fuck you with a strap-on, huh? Is this one of your little fantasies?” She teased.

“Actually, Ryuko-chan,” She averted her eyes. “I was kinda hoping I could do you with it, first.”

Ryuko raised her eyebrows. “So that’s how it is…” She tapped her chin for a couple seconds, thinking. “Guess we’ll have to settle it when the time comes, huh?”

“So that’s a yes, then? To the strap-on?” Mako asked eagerly. 

“I mean, yeah,” Ryuko confirmed. “Now that you got me thinking about it…”

“Great! We can pick one out tomorrow,” She suggested. “In the meantime, all this sexy talk has me all hot and bothered again…”

“Yeah?” Her girlfriend spoke lowly, leaning in and kissing at her neck.

Mako naturally giggled in response. “Ryuko-chan…”

\--- 

“Ah, I don’t know, Mako,” Ryuko spoke from their bed. “Going to a shop in person seems a lot more…confrontational.”

Mako was getting dressed at the moment, slipping her leg into a pair of shorts. “What do you mean by that? We’re both eighteen now…we can be super mature adults.”

“Right,” She responded with a light chuckle. “It just seems so much more personal to buy one in person. What if we embarrass ourselves?” She twiddled her thumbs. “What if we see someone we know there?”

It just occurred to Mako that the likeliness of that happening, considering the people they knew, was actually feasible. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, I mean, what’s it really matter if someone sees us? Besides, this way we’ll know exactly what we’re getting, and we won’t have to wait for it to come in the mail.”

“I just don’t wanna be teased,” She admitted. “But you do have a point. I suppose on the off-chance someone we know _is_ there, I could just…ignore them.”

Mako had finished getting dressed and had made her way to the bedside. “That’s my Ryuko-chan.” She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Now, how about getting out of bed? The more we talk about it, the more excited I get!”

Per her instruction, Ryuko sat up on the edge of the bed. “Mm, what kind of excited?” She smiled, wrapping her hands around her hips. 

“Not now, Ryuko-chan!” She said, her tone amused. “I just put on these clothes, I don’t need you taking them off…” Her eyes darted away. “…yet.”

Ryuko smirked at her quirkiness, and then promptly kissed her on the cheek.

Approximately thirty minutes later, both girls were finally ready and headed out the door. Ryuko elected to drive, though they both knew the way to their town’s adult shop. Neither of them had ever been inside it, but its location was relatively well-known. On the way there, Mako chattered on and on about the endless possibilities they may find. Ryuko was entertained by her thoughts.

Once she parked the car, the two of them shuffled into the building quickly, Ryuko in particular wary of being spotted entering the store. 

Immediately upon viewing the contents of the store, Ryuko blushed profusely. On the other hand, Mako had the countenance of your average consumer browsing a grocery store. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend, shook her head, and then grabbed her hand. 

“Ah, excuse me!” Mako called out suddenly, waving over a shop attendant. “Yes, hello,” She greeted as someone walked over. “My girlfriend and I are looking for a good strap-on. Where would those be?” She tilted her head.

Ryuko just stared at her with wide eyes. Desperately, she scanned the store and was relieved to find that they were currently the only customers. Still, to be so unabashed to a stranger…

Thankfully, the shop attendant didn’t look fazed. “Sure! Right this way,” She instructed. Suddenly, Ryuko felt childish; there was no real need to be embarrassed. She gripped Mako’s hand tighter.

The nice employee led them to a particularly extensive aisle. There were toys _everywhere_ , plenty to choose from. Even Mako’s eyes widened at the sight of the selection. 

“Depending on what you’re looking for, we should have it in stock! We have a wide selection of dildos with various harnesses, we have some that vibrate, and also have some dual-harnesses. Prices will vary depending on material, but they are all very reasonable. Clean-up kits as well as lubricants are in the next aisle over. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call me over!” The woman spoke quickly as though it we rehearsed.

“Ah, but first,” She continued as an afterthought. “May I see some ID?”

The girls showed her their respective identification, and then she nodded and let them be, walking away to continue stocking some other areas of the store. 

“Could you imagine working at a place like this?” Ryuko asked casually.

“I suppose,” Mako thought aloud. “Actually, that could be fun!”

“I don’t think so,” She said honestly. “Imagine all the creepy guys that come in here…asking questions…lingering…staring…” She shuddered. 

“Maybe you’re right…” The brunette agreed. “But enough about that, let’s pick something out!”

Immediately, Mako pulled her down to the end of the aisle, where the attendant had previously gestured to the vibrating devices. Ryuko still couldn’t really bring herself to inspect the toys individually, even though she agreed that she’d pay for half of whatever they picked out together.

“Ooh, Ryuko-chan, look at this one…” Mako said after only a moment. She had released her hand and picked up a box off the shelf.

“That one?” Ryuko looked at it. “It’s pink…”

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” She smiled.

She wasn’t sure she’d describe it as ‘cute’, but it didn’t matter. The box was labelled ‘Vibrating Dual Harness’ the manufacturer’s named smaller below the title. From what she could tell, the device was a black harness, a pink dildo, a pink plug on the inside of the harness (for stimulation of the user), and then a small remote that connected to it that controlled the vibration. 

“Are you sure you want something this…elaborate?”

“Aw, come on! It looks real sexy…just imagine…” Mako said, getting all starry-eyed. 

Ryuko chewed on her bottom lip, her eyebrows drawn in indecision. “Seventy dollars, huh?”

“That’s really not too bad! I mean, batteries aren’t included, and, well…” Her voice got quieter, “…we’ll probably also need to buy something to clean it off with after we’ve used it well, but…”

“Fine,” Ryuko agreed eagerly, just glad (and also excited) they finally settled on something. Mako smiled real wide, and then they went off to other areas of the store to find some cleaning solution and a pack of AA batteries. 

When they approached the counter, Mako handed Ryuko about forty dollars in cash, and Ryuko pocketed it. They placed all of their items on the counter, and Ryuko prepared to purchase the items with a straight face, a completely blank expression. 

“I’m hoping you found everything to your satisfaction?”

“Actually, that part comes later,” Mako interjected as a joke. The cashier laughed genuinely, and Ryuko chuckled kindheartedly. 

Finally, the older teen handed them her debit card, punched in her code, and gave her signature. She requested they double-bag the product, and they were out of the door in no time. Mako practically skipped back to the car, and sang happily the entire drive back to their apartment. 

Once upstairs in their bedroom, they kicked off their shoes and climbed atop the mattress, the bag from the shop sitting ever-present between them.

“So…” Ryuko started.

“So,” Mako acknowledged. She took in a breath. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Really?” She asked, not in a condescending way, but more out of surprise. Like the decision was that simple, who gets to wear the strap-on first? She supposed it was, in the grand scheme of things. “Alright.”

They sat across from each other, squinting at one another with determination. In unison, they spoke, “Rock, paper, scissors!”

Upon Ryuko’s palm sat her hand displaying ‘scissors’, but atop Mako’s sat the auspicious ‘rock’ symbol.

Ryuko swallowed. “Best two-out-of-three?”

“No way!” Mako smiled. “Your fault you chose scissors. Ryuko-chan is so predictable.”

While she was mentally cursing herself, the older teen was also eager in a new, indescribable way. Mako crawled over to her unexpectedly, “Don’t worry, it will be loads of fun, I promise.”

And just like that, they came together. She didn’t give Ryuko a chance to respond when she took her lips in her own. She instantaneously caused all of her hesitations to dissolve, and the older girl returned the kiss with just as much spirit.

Mako then began crawling all over her in an attempt to get her underneath her. Ryuko’s head gracefully fell back against the pillows and her back to the mattress. Mako followed her, kissing randomly at various areas of her face. The dark-haired girl smiled and placed her hands on her hips. 

“You’re so cute, Mako…” Ryuko commented distractedly.

Mako stopped for a moment and looked at her girlfriend in wonder. Her dark hair was strewn about the pillow top, her red streak bright as ever. She wore an innocent and loving smile, and Mako just couldn’t resist smooching it. She kissed her mouth again and again, until they progressed into making out once more. 

As their tongues gently massaged one another, Ryuko began lightly moaning with each defined rub. Her noises became more pronounced as they continued, and suddenly Mako pulled back.

“Is Ryuko-chan trying her hand at being more submissive?” She spoke against her lips.

“Maybe,” She responded. “Thought it would be appropriate. Is it doing anything for you?”

Mako swallowed and then spoke, “ _Yes_ ,” and dove right back in. This time, she couldn’t resist adding in her own little noises. 

Their movements quickly became more sloppy – stray saliva here and there, teeth clashing occasionally. Desperate hands itched to touch bare skin, fingers sliding under each other’s clothing. Both of them realized simultaneously that they longed for more of one another, and then the clothing began coming off altogether.

The kiss was only broken twice, once for the removal of Ryuko’s shirt and once for Mako’s. Where Ryuko had worn a bra, Mako hadn’t. Regardless, they were both bare-chested soon enough. Ryuko’s hands slid up Mako’s torso and promptly took her breasts into her palms, gravity causing them to settle nicely into her grip. 

Mako broke the kiss with a shameless whine, her hips twitching forward involuntarily at the feeling of Ryuko’s skilled fingers. “Ryuko-chan, that’s good...” She told her breathlessly. She pressed her cheek to hers and rested it there as she continued. 

“You like that?” Ryuko husked right against the shell of her ear. Before she had the chance to respond, her fingertips found her nipples and she began pinching them lightly. 

Mako bit her lip as her whines began getting higher in pitch. “Mmm, Ryuko-chan…” She began, her mouth near her ear. “That’s not very submissive of you…”

Ryuko halted for a moment as Mako’s lips traced across her jawline and down her neck, her mouth settling on her throat. The dark-haired girl’s hands slipped away naturally, and Mako began licking at her skin. Her teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, and then she went all out and began sucking at her throat with significant pressure.

A desperate noise escaped Ryuko’s vocal cords, and Mako felt the vibration. The older teen’s eyebrows drew together at the sensation, and soon enough there was a sizable hickey in the middle of her neck. Mako swiped her tongue across it, and then kissed it sweetly. 

Mako continued kissing, licking, and nibbling at her neck and collarbone, until her hips were noticeably working against her own. Her small hands traveled to the button on Ryuko’s jeans, undid them, and then worked them off her legs without much regard. Her fingers slid over her clothed sex, traced her lips possessively, and then moved up to the hem of the garment and tugged. After that, Ryuko was finally naked. 

Though Mako still wore her shorts, this didn’t stop Ryuko from grinding against her. “That’s good…” The brunette spoke. “Ryuko-chan’s real hot when she wants it bad…” She then put her fingers in the place of her own hips, and though she didn’t move them, Ryuko wasted no time in grinding against them instead. 

The smaller girl chewed on her bottom lip. “We’re not even gonna need the lube…” She observed quietly. 

“Mako,” Ryuko spoke with some difficulty, and Mako looked to her face curiously. “Put on the…the…” She gestured to the plastic bag. 

“Right!” Mako said excitedly, removing her fingers. She then undid her own shorts and pulled them down (along with her panties) in just one go. Then, she reached for the plastic bag at the end of the bed. While she opened the box, assembled the device, and also put batteries into it, Ryuko laid untouched, breathing harshly and staring at the ceiling. 

“Almost…ready…” The brunette told her as she awkwardly tried to strap the harness onto herself. She had her tongue sticking out, really trying her best to figure it out. Ryuko noticed her trouble, and sat up to help her. She chuckled at her difficulty, and then helped her put the straps between her legs, pushing the plug up inside her in the process. Mako gasped at this sensation, and Ryuko tried to remain focused. 

Finally, they got the device secured and strapped comfortably around the girl’s waist. The brunette held the remote in one hand and then started wiggling her hips, watching the dildo whap around wildly. She began giggling uncontrollably.

“Mako.” Though her voice was supposed to sound serious, Ryuko too couldn’t help but laugh.

She managed to calm down some. “It’s real cute, isn’t it?”

“On you it’s a lot cuter,” She answered.

“Aw…” Mako cooed, again crawling over to Ryuko. She settled between her legs and began kissing her against the headboard. Ryuko reached down and took the pink plastic into her hand, simply to feel what was about to go inside her. Mako noticed this immediately and wrapped her hand around hers, caressing her fingers as she continued to kiss her. 

Then, as Ryuko’s hand broke away from the plastic, Mako’s hand remained. She gripped it by the shaft, and then used the tip of it to trace Ryuko’s labia. The dark-haired girl moaned involuntarily and then broke the kiss, speaking, “Let…let me lie down first…”

Mako then moved to allow her to scoot down so she was lying completely flat on her back. The brunette positioned herself over her again, and then went right back to stroking her sex with the device. 

“H-how long are you going to-” Ryuko began before Mako suddenly used the remote to turn on the first vibration setting. Her question was interrupted by her own sharp gasp, and then an indulgent moan. She began working her hips against the vibrating shaft as it stroked her clit here and there. 

“Oh, Ryuko-chan, I can’t wait for you to try this…” Mako said, her voice teeming with pleasure. “The plug is…it’s vibrating inside me…”

“Mako…would you just…” She looked down. “Put it inside me now…”

“Yeah…” The brunette confirmed, biting her lip. “Wait, first, Ryuko-chan, have you ever been penetrated before?”

“Huh? No…” She blushed, turning her head away. “Just by your fingers…”

“Hmm…well, I don’t want this to hurt Ryuko-chan…” She said with a caring and sympathetic tone. Then, she moved aside the shaft just a smidgen so that her index and middle finger could enter Ryuko first. “I’m just gonna stretch you out a bit, ‘kay?”

“Mako…” was all Ryuko could respond with. While she wanted it badly, she realized Mako was probably right about doing this first. Not that she could even bother to object, this felt pretty good, too…

However, after just a few pumps with only the two fingers, Mako unexpectedly slipped in a third finger up inside Ryuko. She arched her back in response, rapidly gasping in air. 

“Shh sh, Ryuko-chan…” Mako soothed her, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I just…” She spoke, her voice completely void of the tough tone she usually chose to adopt. “God…”

After only a couple more helpful movements from her fingers, she pulled them out and whispered, “I think you’re ready…” Ryuko only nodded slowly in response.

Then, she positioned the toy back to her entrance, still vibrating on its lowest setting. Mako lowered her body closer on top of Ryuko’s, and then gently began sliding it up inside her. The older teen gripped rather tightly onto the girl’s hips as if to both guide her and steady herself. 

Once Mako was sure it was all the way up in her, she stopped moving completely. Ryuko’s breathing was still labored, though she was attempting to stabilize it.

“You good?” The brunette whispered.

“Mhm, just,” She told her, “You can start moving again now…”

“Right,” She breathed.

Mako pulled it out almost all the way, and then slid it back inside with a little less hesitation than the first time. Just like that it was out again, and then back up inside her. “Yeah,” Ryuko confirmed. “Yeah, like that…”

Soon enough, Mako had set a rather consistent pace. Once she had even begun speeding up, she gripped the remote tighter and bumped up the vibration intensity by a level. 

“Oh,” Ryuko moaned, still driving the girl’s hips. “Oh, Mako…” 

“Mmm, Ryuko-chan can _really_ take it…” She said as she kept her eyes fixated on the toy, watching it disappear up inside Ryuko’s warmth and then slide back out, slick and shiny with her juices. “I wish I could feel it…” She spoke quieter.

Then, suddenly, Mako had an idea. She thought it might be real sexy if she…well, pretended she _could ___feel it. She thought she’d test out this concept in a moment, but first there was something else she wanted Ryuko to do before they really got going…

“Hey, Ryuko-chan?” She spoke softly as her thrusts slowed down noticeably. “Would you…flip over for me?”

“Huh?” She tilted her head.

“Could you get on your hands and knees?” 

“What? You want me to…” She spoke, “You wanna do it from behind?”

Mako again chewed on her bottom lip. “Yeah…” She stroked Ryuko’s hips with her fingertips. “Yeah, I’d like that…”

She blinked up at her. “I mean, alright…” She said, actually kind of interested in the concept. They had never had the chance to do a position of that nature…

Briefly, Mako pulled the strap-on out of Ryuko so she could flip over and hold herself up on all fours. She then looked back over her shoulder expectedly, just to find Mako staring at her ass. 

“Well?” Ryuko spoke, amused. Then, she shook her butt a little, snapping Mako out of her short haze and causing her to giggle.

“Right,” Mako spoke, and then lined the toy up with her entrance once more. “Ooh! But first…” She grabbed the remote again, bumping up the vibration setting a couple more levels. She slid it up inside her without any reluctance, and Ryuko’s head dipped down at the sensation.

“Shit, that’s different…” Ryuko muttered. With her head down, she looked past her chest to see the toy slide in and out of her, again and again. 

“Is it good, Ryuko-chan?”

“ _Yes_ …” She admitted, no longer possessing the capacity for shame. 

Mako kept her hands on her hips as she pumped into Ryuko with significant speed, the vibration of the plug causing the brunette notable pleasure on its own. She noticed that the more she moved, the more the plug moved around inside her. “Nnn, Ryuko-chan feels _so_ good…” She moaned.

“Uh…” Ryuko whimpered in response. “Huh?” She lifted her head slightly.

“It feels real good inside you, Ryuko-chan…” She told her, her chin resting on her shoulder blade.

Even with her dwindling comprehensive capability, Ryuko then realized what she was doing, and found herself surprisingly more turned-on. “Yeah? Is it nice and tight?”

“Yeah…”

“Is it good and wet?”

“ _Yeah_ …” She subconsciously sped up a tad. “Ryuko-chan’s getting me real close…”

“That’s good, Mako,” Ryuko breathed through her teeth. “Fuck, Mako, harder…”

Mako then leaned into her even more. She reached around the front of her and slid her fingers between her already-parted labia, locating her hardened clit quickly. She began rubbing in tight, firm circles, and Ryuko’s limbs gave out beneath her, sliding out from under her. Mako adjusted to this, fucking her into the mattress, her hand squished underneath Ryuko but her fingers still moving effectively.

“Just like that Mako-!” Ryuko said, partially muffled. “God, don’t stop…” She gripped the sheets underneath the pillows.

“Ryuko-chan…” Half of Ryuko’s face was pressed into the pillow, her eyebrows drawn together and her mouth agape. Her body moved back and forth in place with each of Mako’s relentless thrusts. Mako was captivated by Ryuko’s position, the light layer of sweat that coated her skin, how bad she wanted her… “Okay, Ryuko-chan, I-” She repeated again, “I’m gonna cum…”

“ _Mako_ , I’m already…I-” Suddenly, Ryuko bit her tongue and then came, lifting her hips slightly as she did. Mako immediately noticed the sudden resistance from Ryuko’s inner walls as she attempted another stroke. 

In response to this sensation, Mako came hard herself, releasing a loud, shaky moan as she did so. She hesitated a moment, pulled out slowly, and then rolled off of her, trying to catch her breath. 

“Mako, that was…”

“Incredible,” She finished for her.

“Yeah…”

Then, Ryuko adjusted onto her side in order to face her. She smiled dopily at her girlfriend, and then wrapped her arm around her. “I’m really glad we did this.”

“Was it worth the money?” She grinned back at her.

“Of course.” Ryuko nuzzled her cheek. She then gingerly reached for the remote to turn it off, and then around Mako to undo the straps of the harness.


End file.
